


ain’t no rest for the wicked

by lokii_odinsonn



Category: Avengers, Loki - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokii_odinsonn/pseuds/lokii_odinsonn
Summary: Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., is interested in the infamous Amber Black in his hunt to assemble a team with abilities like no others to help protect the world. Being a hitwoman is not something someone would expect under a profile of an Avenger, but when a world-threatening event is on the horizon, everything goes. And when a certain Asgardian god of mischief shows up and she's assigned to interrogate him, chaos ensues and...well, there's a reason they say there ain't no rest for the wicked.~~~~~~~~~~~"Yeah, well, another unheard of thing is you keeping your mouth shut, asshat.""How dare you speak to me that way?!" He roared.Amber stopped stirring the pasta she was in the midst of making, took the spoon out, and placed it ever-so-gently on the stovetop. She slowly turned around to face the furious Asgardian, slightly ticked off herself."We're back to this? Really? Can't get past your ego for one goddamn second, huh?""I don't think my ego is the problem here, Black."





	ain’t no rest for the wicked

one.

 

"Amber Black!"

"Slowly put the weapons down and put your hands on your head!"

A few moments passed. "I said—"

"I know what you said, jackass!!" A woman's voice laced with a thick accent echoed through the alley.

All guns were pointed at Amber Black while she dropped her bloody knives loudly and put her hands on her head lazily. Three SWAT members charged towards her and the middle one took out metal handcuffs and tightened them over her wrists.

The girl had a small smirk on her face as the other two SWAT members dragged her into a truck and cuffed her to the floor, to the seat, and to the ceiling.

The ride back was silent since the SWAT members were instructed by their supervisors to put a muzzle over Black's mouth since she was known to be able to talk her way out of almost anything. They were dressed head-to-toe in kevlar (bulletproof material) and carried MP5/10 submachine guns. They'd been told by those same superiors that Amber Black was to be taken dead or alive.

Once the truck stopped, the SWAT team unhooked her chains from the ceiling, seat, and floor, and dragged her into the New York Police Department. The place smelled of coffee and old filing cabinets: two things which you could find at any point in the building.

A very cop-looking man advanced towards Black and smiled under his graying mustache. He had old, tired eyes and looked like he had seen some shit. Amber instantly recognized him as the Chief of Police at NYPD.

"We threw a party in your honor, Miss Black."

She looked around and noticed that the room was packed with police officers of several different units. They all stared back at her with mixed emotions: fear, relief, happiness, etc.

'This is a 'We Caught Amber Black After Years Of Trying' Party,' she thought.

She glanced back at Chief Gomez in slight annoyance, but not enough to make it obvious. She kept her face in an unimpressed look to the dismay of the Chief. Amber knew he wanted her to be afraid or at least show some kind of emotion. So in spite of him, she did the opposite.

"Take her to the interrogation room, and keep the chains on," he ordered with an irked expression splayed across his features.

"Yes, sir." "Yes, sir."

The amount of obedience and loyalty was almost sickening to Amber as she rolled her eyes and was guided into a room in the back of the precinct.

She was then, again, chained to the floor, seat, and ceiling. The chair was metal and cold behind a table and another set of more comfortable-looking, brown-cushioned chairs.

Gomez walked into the room with another man Amber had recognized as FBI profiler Matthew Johnson. She was very educated in the government and police forces, as that had kept her hidden from them for such a long time. She had her own reasons for being caught, which are not to be disclosed as of now.

"Hello, Amber. My name is Chief Carlos Gomez and this is my associate and close friend, Mr. Jack Ryan," the Chief spoke.

Amber narrowed her eyes at him and caught wind of the fact that this man was trying to deceive her to put her at a disadvantage in this interrogation. Not giving the criminal all of the pieces especially to someone like Amber gives the Chief the advantage of being able to control her opinion of the situation.

'Jack Ryan? Really, Chief, that was the best name you could come up with?'

She began to protest but realized she still had the muzzle on and fell silent with an irritated look on her face. Matthew Johnson stood up and cleared his throat after trying to play off his laughing at Amber as a cough. He unhooked the muzzle and sat down in the chair to the right of Gomez.

"There you are, Miss Black."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson," she poked.

Both men in front of her froze at her words. Gomez's mustachioed face dropped and Johnson looked like a deer in headlights.

"What did you just say?" Johnson asked her, bewildered.

Amber took advantage of her newfound power in the situation and decided to shake them both to the core.

"You're Matthew Johnson, or 'MJ' as they call you at the FBI. You work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit as a profiler." Amber paused for effect. "Also, you don't really like Chief Gomez and he feels the same towards you, so that's two lies I've caught you in. Good try, though, Chief, lying to me. Smart move. Keep me at a disadvantage by hiding truths from me to see how I react to them, almost like a trial run to see if I passed your test? Did I pass it?" She hissed. "And, I think you have the wrong person because I have most definitely not done anything worthy of being taken by a SWAT team in chains to NYPD." Amber Black taunted while leaning forward and a smirk on her face.

The two men looked at each other, (both not successfully hiding their sense of shock that Amber figured them out so quickly), stood up, and walked out of the room.

Amber's smirk stayed on her face: 'Stupid fuckin cops.'Her disdain only came from the fact that she thought the whole government and any sort of governmental or state forces were corrupt and dishonorable.

She wasn't exactly one to talk, though.

However, that smirk faded after sitting in the interrogation room for three hours with no form of entertainment other than the fact that she was able to shake two very powerful men to their core in a matter of less than a minute. She eventually resorted to drumming her fingers on the table to the tunes of different songs.

Gomez and another white man -- maybe five-foot-nine with balding hair and an intense look on his face -- walked in and sat down once again.

"Where's 'Jack Ryan'?" Black teased Gomez. He looked away from her to the floor.

"Amber Black," the intense dude addressed with a monotonous voice. "Five-foot-one, dark brown hair, blue eyes. Age 26. Thick Boston accent. Photographic memory. IQ of 215, which is impossibly above average—"

"All that written in my case file? That's just flattery," Amber said with a smile.

"Master assassin and mercenary: training origin is unknown. Skilled and trained with knives, assorted guns (including handguns and assault rifles), and interrogation practices involving torture and then a quick death. The number of victims is unknown."

Amber looked at the table nonchalantly, 'These guys have a lot of info, I wonder who fuckin' snitched. Like they say, snitches get stitches, and I am a firm believer in that ideology.'

The man continued, "Parents: Unknown. Bounced around from foster home to foster home until age 18. Grew up in Boston, Massachusetts, and surrounding suburbs. Graduated from Brown with a double Masters degree in psychology and in criminology at the age of 16. Lives in the center of Manhattan, at 126D MiMA Luxury Apartments at 450 W 42nd Street. No real job listed other than a salesperson at Saks Fifth Ave."

Amber sat there, listening to him list off her entire life, even down to the apartment number, completely unfazed. Once he finished reading from the thick case file in his hands, he threw it on the table in front of her as an intimidation method.

Amber didn't flinch at all, expecting it, and looked up at him.

"That's a lot of information there. No way the cops have access to that kind of stuff. FBI or CIA?" She concluded.

"My name is Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D." He corrected.

"Shield? The hell is that?" She asked, holding in laughter at the acronym.

"Strategic Hazard Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Directorate," he recited, almost automatically, as if it required no thought and had been done a thousand times before.

"'Strategic Hazard Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Directorate'? That's a fuckin' mouthful, dude. Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. is better, damn," Amber commented. "How do you have all of that on me?"

"Our director is interested in your skill set and wants you to come in and work for us," Coulson explained.

"And what, may I ask, do I get in return, Agent?" Black inquired, interested in the chance. She leaned towards him with narrowed eyes and a quizzical look on her face.

"You get full immunity from any jail time placed on y—"

"Deal," she immediately said before the Chief had a chance to swallow the fact that he is losing his biggest catch, to a private governmental organization.

"Done," Coulson finalized.

"Good."

"I-uh. Excuse me, what?!" Chief Gomez exploded.

"Sorry, sir, you don't have legal jurisdiction over Amber Black anymore. Her files are to be destroyed, as will all of the evidence surrounding her incarceration."

"But-but—" The Chief stammered.

"'But-but'," Amber mocked him, as her cuffs were unlocked. "'But-But' nothin' bitch. Four hours in cuffs for a lifetime of freedom sounds good to me. Adiós, Señor Gómez."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please give kudos!! 
> 
> ~~b


End file.
